inazumasoulfandomcom-20200215-history
Akemi Ryuusei
'''Akemi Ryuusei or Neo '''is the Libero of The Genesis. Background Akemi was an orphan at a very young age of 4. She was transfered to Sun Garden. Akemi would just sit on a swing and talk to Kiyama Hiroto. Hiroto was one of her first friends she made there in Sun Garden. Because of this everyone tried to make friends with her but she refused to talk. One day, she was asked to play with the others or she wouldn't get any cookies for 4 days. She made friends with Kii Fumiko and Yagami Reina quickly. After Kira Seijirou had discovered the Aliea Meteorite, all of the children were trained to use soccer for evil purposes like destroying schools in Japan. Appearance Akemi has unruly balck hair that ends near her mid-back. Her bang covers most of her forehead and is parted to the right. She has tan skin. Her eyes are a dark shade of grey. When as Neo her hair becomes shorter and no bangs. Her eyes will become blue. During season 2, she wore the uniform of The Genesis. Her normal clothes in her childhood is Personality In the Aliea arc, when she was first seen, she was acting like a calm and cheerful girl. When she was finally on the field, she was a tsun-tsun even though she was never affected by the Aliea Meteorite. Plot Season 2 She was first seen in Okinawa, whom the Raimon met when they were battling with Oumihara She was first spotted by Gouenji while she was watching their match. After the match, Shirou ran towards her and asked who she is. The Raimon noticed Akemi when Shirou went to her and is, afterwards, introduced. Kidou asked her if she knows anything about Aliea Gakuen in which, she says she knows nothing about. Sometime afterward, when Epsilon appeared, Shirou was about to tell Akemi to stay away but wasn't able to because she had disappeared. The Raimon never knew her real name at that time. Days later, Raimon was ready to battle team Episilon. After the Raimon gets their 1st point, she told Gran that she thinks it's time to roughened things up a bit. When she kept heading up to Raimon's goal, Kidou and the others tackled her repeatedly until her mask broke completely and her clip fell from her hair in which, made the entire Raimon shocked to see that she was the same girl they saw days ago. She also stated that they should call her Neo from then on. After seeing her Endou ran towards her and asked why she was part of Aliea in which she just answered that it was only to destroy all of them. After Raimon defeats genesis she began to cry for the first time while Seijirou was explaining everything. Later in that episode she is taken back to somewhere by the police along with the other surviving Aliea Academy students and Coach Hitomiko. Season 3 She visted Licott Island to see how her ex-teamates doing one time in Episode 116. She's has been studying abroad. Plot (Go) She works for Fifth Sector as Ishido Shuuji secreatary but secretly works for the Resistance. Hissatsu Quotes Gallery Trivia *She is an excellent chef and pattisiere. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters